Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Double Eviction:' Instead of one, two houseguests will be evicted from the house. The number of nominated houseguests will be increased to three while this twist is in play. *'Votes to Save:' Rather than casting votes to evict, eligible houseguests are instructed to vote for the nominee that they would like to keep in the house. The houseguests with the least number of votes are evicted. *'Returning Evicted Houseguest:' All houseguests of the season, remaining and evicted, will compete in a Head of Household competition. If a remaining houseguest wins Head of Household, the evicted houseguest with the highest score is allowed entry back to the house; however, if an evicted houseguest wins instead, said evictee will not only return to the game but also claim the title of HOH for that week. *'Diamond Power of Veto:' It grants the bearer the power to remove a player off of Nomination Block and then select the nomination themselves, rather than deferring to the HOH for the replacement nominee. The holder of this Veto may not select the HOH as a replacement. This season, it is a reward for winning a Power of Veto competition. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Clifford | Nuno | Bailey | Jenna | Trace | Tadd | Calvin | Logan | Topaz | | rowspan="5" | Max | | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left"| Ben | Nuno | Bailey | Jenna | Trace | | | | Topaz | Calvin | | Bryce | |- | align="left"| Trent | Nuno | Bailey | Jenna | Bryce | Tadd | | Logan | Topaz | Calvin | Bryce | | | |- | align="left"| Bryce | Nuno | Bailey | Jenna | | Tadd | Calvin | Logan | | Calvin | | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left"| Max | Nuno | Bailey | Brianna | Bryce | | Ben | | Topaz | Calvin | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left"| Jenna | Nuno | Topaz | | | Tadd | Ben | Logan | | | | colspan="4" |- | align="left"| Calvin | | Topaz | Jenna | Bryce | Tadd | | Max | Topaz | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left"| Topaz | Nuno | | Jenna | Trace | Tadd | Calvin | Logan | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left"| Logan | Calvin | Topaz | | Trace | Tadd | Ben | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left"| Tadd | Nuno | Topaz | Brianna | | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left"| Trace | Nuno | | Jenna | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Brianna | Nuno | Bailey | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Ziggy | Calvin | Bailey | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Bailey | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Nuno | | colspan="13" |- | colspan="19" |- ! rowspan="2"| Evicted | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | | |- ! Jury | colspan="4" | | colspan="1" | | | | colspan="1" | | | | |} Note: In Week 7, all the previously evicted houseguests competed together with the remaining houseguests in the Head of Household competition for a chance to return to the game. The stipulations was that if the winner also beats the remaining houseguest, he or she would also win head of household. Ben won and returned to the game as HOH. In Week 10, Jenna received her third strike for not submitting a score in a competition and was removed from the game. In Week 10, due to Jenna's removal from the game, her jury membership was given to the last evicted houseguest prior to the jury phase, Tadd. In Week 10, it was revealed that instead of a Golden Power of the Veto, the reward of the POV competition was a Diamond Power of Veto. Trent won the Diamond Power of Veto and used it on himself, hence, removing himself from the nomination block. He nominates Bryce as his replacement. Links *'Big Brother Season 3 Forum' Category:Seasons